DragonBall Z:Legacy of Torock
Chapter 1-The Arrival Many years after the defeat of Kid Buu,Goku and his family have enjoyed the peace on Earth.But one day everyone was over at the Capsule Corp enjoying a nice feast,until a huge powerlevel came into the range of Earth. "Kakarot do you sense that powerlevel?!Gasped Vegeta because of his disbelief of the power he was sensing. "Yeah I do it's...enormous!Let's check it out."Replied Goku. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE MISTER!"Yelled Chi Chi. "But Chi Chi-"Said Goku as he was cut short. "Oh no you are staying here and eating with us until you are done!"Said Chi Chi as she stopped Goku from leaving. "Well if I have to eat until I'm done..."Said Goku while he started to consume all his food within a few seconds. "All done!"Said Goku while he and Vegeta got up from the table,went outside,and flew off to find the giant power. When Goku and Vegeta got to the source of power they couldn't believe what they found.It was a Saiyan pod!The pod started to come open and revealed a tall man with blonde and brown hair. "So this is Earth?I've heard of this place but it doesn't seem to have any powerlevels worthy to fight me.Wait...you two you look familar...Vegeta and Kakarot right?"Asked the Unknown Saiyan. "Who are you and why are you here on Earth?Asked both Goku and Vegeta. "Before I answer any questions what about a battle to test you two?The unknown challenger asked. "Sure but I'm not holding back at all!"Yelled Vegeta as he went straight to his Super Saiyan 2 form. "Thats all?Your power is pitiful!"Responded the unknown Saiyan. Vegeta flew right to the enemy without any concern about himself. "You fool,you have nothing but pride to guide you."Commented the Saiyan. "Crimson Quaker!"The Saiyan fired. Luckily Vegeta transported in time to get away from the blast. "Gotcha!"Yelled the Saiyan. He grabbed Vegeta by the neck and smashed him into the ground multiple times before throwing him into the air. "You've show a pitiful display of power and to think I'm not even at my Super Saiyan level."Admitted the Saiyan. "Big Bang Attack!"Fired by Vegeta. "Crimson Reaper!"Fired by the Saiyan. Their Ulitmate attacks collided before the power was pushed back towards Vegeta. "NO!"Yelled Vegeta before he was knocked to the ground. "Alright I can't keep up.I hate to say it but you win..."Admitted Vegeta. "If you are wondering,about my name it is Torock."Said the Saiyan now known as Torock. "Wow you have to be powerful if Vegeta gives up like that!"Admitted Goku."But I'm really stuborn and won't give up like that! Goku and Torock ascended to the sky,wondering about their opponent. "Listen you mentioned a Super Saiyan level for you.I want you at that level,your full powered level ok!Ordered Goku. "Full power...well if you want full power you will get full power."Said Torock while he powered up making mountains crumble to the ground. "HERE YOU GO!"Yelled Torock as he transformed to his Super Saiyan 2 level that had a odd hair color.(Blonde with 2 brown tips on his hair) "Whoa he is powerful,hey how is it your hair keeps those two brown tips?"Asked Goku while he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. "What about you ask me about my hair later."Answered Torock. Then there was silence in the air. "HAAAAA!!!"Yelled both Saiyans before they rushed into battle. The Saiyans put a barrage of hits on each other.Then they transported on opposite sides of the sky. "Not bad."Muttered Torock. "Same here."Replied Goku. "Now if you don't mind I have to get to the next few planets to find some powerful opponets,so I'll make this quick."Said Torock while he started to power up at a high rate. "NOW WITNESS THE NEXT LEVEL SUPER SAIYAN THREE!"Yelled Torock as he transformed into the all powerful Super Saiyan 3. "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GO THERE!"Replied Goku while he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Chapter 2-Terror "Are you ready Kakarot?"Asked Torock. "Question is are you."Replied Goku. Goku started firing a wave of ki toward Torock,but Torock didn't move. "Let me show you a technique I learned a couple of years ago when I was on a distant planet far from here."Commented Torock. Torock held both of his palms as far apart as possible and created a energy field.Even after seeing the field he fired a Super Kamehameha. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!!!"Was fired by Goku. When the smoke cleared the field was still up but something was different about Torock. "How are you still standing?!"Asked Goku. "Its simple you see my field will absorb any attack you throw at me,but...I can learn the move you used on me but it's power is increased ten-fold."Explained Torock. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!!!"Shot by Torock was the most powerful Kamehameha wave Goku had seen yet. But before Goku could react another Saiyan pod fell from to the Earth. "NO!"Yelled Torock before he stopped his attack. "What is it?"Asked Goku as he started to ponder about what Torock was scaried about. "Its...Terror!"Admitted Torock. "Who is Terror?"Asked Goku. "Lets just say that his name fits him."But if you reall want to know he is some Saiyan hybrid...a cross between a Saiyan and a Tuffle.He was conceived during the Saiyan Tuffle war.They commited treason for both the Saiyan's and the Tuffle's side."Answered Torock. "But thats not all...the traitor Saiyan's name is...Paragus."Admitted Torock. "Wait Paragus...BROLY'S DAD!!!"Said Goku as his jaw dropped and he was truly shocked. "Yes and Terror is more powerful than Broly by far,he also is faster and even smarter.Even worst is that I have been traveling to each inhabited planet to test each of the strongest warriors.But unlike some Saiyans I'm honorable and I don't kill unless needed like yourself."Explained Torock. "But how does that have to do with Terror?"Asked Goku. "I had the chance of killing Terror a few months ago.He has been following be ever since.He has come close to killing me plenty of times.But now that I've found you two I could possible take him down once and for all."Muttered Torock. "Well I'm always up for a fight!"Said the excited Goku. "Thank you both I'm truly happy for your help.Now lets get going he'll be here soon."Said Torock with hope in his voice. All the three Saiyans flew to the crash site a few miles away getting ready for their foe. Chapter 3-Gotenks Again Meanwhile the rest of the Z-Fighters were waiting for Goku and Vegeta to get back. "Mom when is dad getting back?"Asked Goten. "I'm not sure sweety.I just hope your father isn't hurt."Answered Chi Chi. "Can we go find them?"Asked Trunks. "Sure but as soon as you find them tell them to come back okay."Said Bulma. "K mom."Responded Trunks as he convinced Chi Chi to let Goten go with him. "First things first Goten if we find them lets see what they ran off in a hurry for."Commanded Trunks. "Beats doing nothing."Commented Goten. They flew until they sensed their fathers energy and an additional powerful energy. Meanwhile at the crash site."Where is that worthless Saiyan?"Said the powerful Saiyan hybrid known to Torock as Terror! "HE'S OUT OF HIS POD!"Yelled Torock as he stopped in his place in the sky. "Already?"Asked both Goku and Vegeta. "Hey dad!"Yelled Goten and Trunks. "What are you two doing here?"Asked Vegeta. "Mom wanted me to get you to come back."Answered Trunks. But before Vegeta could answer Terror's power shot up.His power was so eminse it blew everything away in a five mile radius. "WHOA!"Yelled everyone while they were blown away. "Damn it!He's going to destroy everything!"Yelled the furious Torock. Terror rose to the sky and shot multiple Eraser Cannon blast. "Whats...that...?"Asked Trunks. "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!"Yelled Torock. But they were to late and the powerful blast hit the warriors at high speeds. "Everyone get behind me!"Commanded Torock as he created the absorbtion barrier. "If you guys have a plan I advise you use it NOW!"Said Torock. "Goten are you thinking what I'm thinking."Asked Trunks. "Yep,its fusion time!"Yelled Goten. "Ready."Said Trunks. "Ready."Responded Goten. "FU-SION-HA!"Yelled both of the children as they fused to make the incredible warrior Gotenks! "Lets get that freak!"Said Gotenks. "No its to dangerous.Just wait till I absorb enough energy to strike back."Commanded Torock. "No way."Said Gotenks before he charged toward the unknown enemy Terror. Chapter 4-Pride Filled Saiyans "What's this?It seems I have a challenger."Said Terror. Gotenks finally arrived at the crash-site and when he got there he looked up at Terror.Then flashbacks in his head came to him.He remembered from both Goten and Trunks' perspectives when they battled Broly and Bio-Broly. "You don't happen to be Broly do you?"Asked Gotenks. "No...but I have seen him...because we are brothers."Admitted Terror. "WHAT!"Yelled Gotenks as his jaw dropped. "Yes we are half brothers.He is a full blooded Saiyan and I'm a hybrid consisted of being half Saiyan and half Tuffle.But I'll not be explaining anymore because now I have to kill you."Explained Terror. "Bring it on."Yelled Gotenks as he got into his fighting stance. There was silence in the air. "HAAA!"Yelled Gotenks while he chargered at Terror. "Incompetent child."Said Terror while he closed his eyes. "I'm incompetent your the one who's closing your eyes."Yelled Gotenks. But before Gotenks could attack Terror was gone. "What the..."Muttered Gotenks. "You have to learn to not release your energy before attacking.If you continue to release your energy before attacking I won't even need sight."Stated Terror. "Thanks for the advice but I'll attack how I want to!"Yelled Gotenks as he charged his energy. "SUPER KAMAKAZIE ATTACK!"Used by Gotenks. "That's the worst thing you could have done.ABSORBTION SHIELD!"Said Terror as he spread his palms as far apart as possible and absorbed the blast. "Wait that guy back there could use that move too!"Admitted Gotenks. "I would be worrying about yourself and not him right at this moment!"Yelled Terror as he charged his power up and shot his own Kamakazie attack. "Omega Kamakazie Attack!"Was shot by Terror. "Ah oh!"Muttered Gotenks before being hit with the blast that was so powerful it defused Goten and Trunks. Meanwhile;"Alright I've had enough of waiting for the boys lets go!"Yelled Vegeta. "Right!"Responded Goku and Torock. "Alright both of you come here I'll get us there in less then a second."Commanded Torock. "Wait with the Instant Transmission?"Asked Goku. "Yes."Answered Torock. "So you must have been training on the planet Yardrat right?"Asked Goku. "Yes it was one of my first destinations for training."Answered Torock. "So have I it was where I also learned the fusion technique."Responded Goku. "So did I.Fusion...thats it fusion thats what it will take to beat him!"Realised Torock. "But first I want to fight him without it.I haven't had a good fight since Buu."Admitted Goku. "I warn you he will be the most powerful foe you have faced yet."Explained Torock. "I know...thats why I want to fight him."Said Goku as he cracked a smile. "Here we go."Said Torock as he transmitted them to Terror. "Well looks like the real fighters are here."Said Terror. "Kakarot you can fight him first I'll go get the boys."Said Vegeta as he flew down to the ground and got the boys to wake up. "So this is Terror."Asked Goku. "Listen Goku don't underestimate him he's not in his full powered form."Said Torock. Goku got into his fighting stance and looked at Terror with wonder.Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form but as to his surprise so did Terror.Then Goku transported behind Terror and kicked his head multiple times.But when Terror turned around all he did was crack a smile. "Not bad but not good."Laughed Terror. "Well why don't you try."Goku quietly said. "I would but that would ruin the fun."Said Terror. "How do you come up with that excuse?"Asked Goku. "Because...you would die."Responded Terror. "We'll see about that!KA-ME-HA-ME!"Yelled Goku before he was cut off. "Kakarot don't!"Commanded Torock. "HA!"Was fired by Goku at Terror. "ABOSORBTION FIELD!"Terror used. "Thanks you for that interesting technique Kakarot."Thanked Terror. "For what?"Asked Goku. "Omega KAMEHAME-HA!"Was fired by Terror. "You too!"Goku said very suprised. "Watch out!"Yelled Torock before he used his Absorbtion Field. "Thanks.You saved me for the moment."Thanked Goku. "No prob-"Said Torock before he was cut off by Terror who kicked him. "Hey our fight's between us not him!"Yelled Goku. "Don't worry Kakarot it wasn't that painful."Commented Torock. "Oh it will trust me it will to a near death pain extent."Responded Terror. Chapter 5-The Ultimate Fusion "We'll see about that.Kakarot wanna try that fusion now?"Asked Torock. "Alright lets do it."Responded Goku. "This will be interesting.Go ahead it won't help you fight me."Admitted Terror. "FUS-ION-HA!"Yelled both Saiyans before they formed to make a new warrior. A giant energy field shrunk into a human figure and the energy was absorbed into their new body.The new warrior opened his eyes to see Terror looking directly at him. "Well this was a unwise choice because now I can kill you two both at once.Now what is your name?"Asked Terror. "I am no longer Torock nor Kakarot!I am Kakarock!Now what was it you said about killing me?"Asked the new warrior Kakarock. "You'll find out!"Yelled Terror. But as soon as he charged toward him in the air Kakarock kicked the air and sent Terror flying up without him getting hit. "I think you were mistaken when you thought you could even hit me."Snickered Kakarock as he crossed his arms. Next Kakarock looked up in the air and saw Terror's most powerful attack his Omega Blazer.Then Kakarock charged his own attack. "Try this one on for size.Crimson Dragon Fist!"Kakarock shot. The crimson dragon went through Terror's Omega Blazer and hit headed toward Terror. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Terror used. But the attack was so eminse it penetrated the field and hit Terror. "Be glad you had that field up or that attack would have killed you."Admitted Kakarock. "Yes I suspected that.I knew the attack was that powerful so I had to use the field."Said Terror as he held his cut up bleeding chest. "Now for the serious attacks."Said Kakarock as he stretched his arms and legs. Nothing but the air was heard.Everything,even the animals,were silent.Suddenly both Saiyans charged at each other both landing hard and powerful punches on each other.Kakarock swept Terror's feet and elbowed his stomach.Terror flew toward the ground but was kicked back into the air by Kakarock who transported to the ground. "Heres a move Crimson Spirit Bomb!"Was charged by Kakarock. All the living organisms in the area gave a portion of their energy to the attack.Terror charged and kicked and punched Kakarock but "Bad choice of area there Terror."Laughed Kakarock "FIRE!"Said Kakarock before he dropped the bomb on him and Terror. The red bomb destroyed almost everything in the area except the animals that got away while they gave energy. "Looks like Terror was destoryed."Admitted Kakarock. But a figure levitated above Kakarock.It was Terror!He grabbed Kakarock's throat in a choke hold. "Agghh cant...breath!"Gasped Kakarock. "That's the idea."Said Terror while he laughed. "Get...OFF!!!"Yelled Kakarock before he created his absorbtion field and drained Terror of his power. "Well if you want to play like that then fine."Said Terror while he tried to let go of Kakarock but the field paralyzed his arms. "I...I can't move!"Yelled Terror. "Yeah like you said that's the idea!"Yelled Kakarock as he drained Terror's energy quicker. Then Kakarock shot up a energy field and pushed Terror away.But he wasn't done as he used his absorbtion field and pulled him in to his own gravitational pull. "If you want to play seriously then I'll give you what you want!REAPER BOMB!"Was fired by Kakarock. The bomb took so much energy to make they defused after it hit Terror and exploded. "It's over it's finally over.Thank you Kakarot you have helped me save this and many other planets from destruction."Thanked Torock while he huffed for air. But before he could finish an,Omega Blazer hit Torock who luckily still had his Absorbtion field up. "AAAGGGHHH!!!"Yelled Torock who absorbed so much energy he was in pain. "Torock!"Yelled a concerned Goku. "Listen if you defend me for a few minutes the energy I absorbed will turn into energy instead of a new technique if I choose.I will overpower him by far if you can stall him long enough."Said the tired Torock. "Don't worry I will."Said Goku. "Now to destroy your now doomed planet!"Yelled Terror as he went into a frenzy of power,rage,and insanity. Chapter 6-True Saiyan Power "Now I will crush all of you along with this planet!"Said the insane Terror. "Vegeta I have to regain my energy.Can you hold him off for now!"Goku said as Terror rose to the sky and shot multiple Omega Blazers. "Broly's brother or not I'm not going to back down!"Yelled the enraged Vegeta. Terror was powerful but was weakend due to the multiple attacks he took from Kakarock.But Vegeta wasn't as powerful as Terror at the time.The fight was still at a advantage to Terror.Vegeta spread his arms apart as far as he could get them. "Now if your the powerful Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid you are why don't you test it out!"Yelled Vegeta as he charged his powerful attack the Final Flash. "Now now Vegeta I'm not as cocky as you take me to be!Now why don't you use that little beam attack of yours when your dead in Hell."Said Terror as he charged his most powerful version of his Omega Blazer attack. "How dare you say that to me the prince of all saiyans!"Yelled Vegeta as his power shot up more and more. "FINAL FLASH!"Vegeta shot. "OMEGA BLAZER!"Terror shot. The energy blasts locked up but the Final Flash attack had more energy in it and pushed the Omega Blazer back at Terror. "Thank you Vegeta!"Said Terror as he used his Absorbtion Field. "No!"Yelled Vegeta. Then the field let down and when Terror came out of the smoke his power was more than his original power level. "Thank you for the boost now your death will be quickier and less painful so your welcome."Welcomed Terror. Vegeta transported behind Terror and kicked,punched,and shot ki blasts but it had know effective. "Nice try."Laughed Terror before he grabbed Vegeta's foot and threw him on the ground. "Alright Terror that's enough put him down!"Yelled Goku. "As you wish."Said Terror before he tossed Vegeta to the side. "No Kakarot I will finish this."Said Torock as he got up and had fully recovered plus some. "I am now more powerful than you could imagine Terror.I have now been granted power far beyond imagination.I am a True Saiyan."Said the newly powered Torock. "No matter how strong you get I will surpass you in everyway."Admitted Terror. "We'll see about that."Said Torock as he got into his fighting position. Terror flew toward Torock at top speed but right as he punched at him Torock was gone.Torock reappeared in the sky above him and taunted Terror. "Well it seems that someone is losing their fighting speed and power."Taunted Torock. "You bastard!"Yelled Terror as he lost control of his actions. Terror shot a volley of Blaster Shell toward everything in front of him.Terror hit Torock multiple times but even then Torock was unharmed by the strongest of blast.Torock transported behind Terror and when Terror turned he was punched in the nose causing his face to instantly bleed. "I'LL KILL Y-"Yelled Terror before he was kicked in the mouth. "Now why don't I shut you up before you get anymore annoying."Said Torock before throwing Terror in the air. "I'm destroying you and this planet NOW!!!"Yelled as Terror's power shot up while he charged his most powerful attack of all his Omega Planet Burster. "Not if I stop you!"Yelled Torock back. "FEEL MY ULTIMATE WAITH!!!OMEGA PLANET BURSTER!"Terror shot the giant energy bomb with all of his might. "THIS IS WERE THE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION STOPS!!!CRIMSON OMEGA!"Torock shot his bomb and the two ultimate bomb attacks collided. The bombs caused the Earth to shake and crumble under the pressure. "I can't see!"Said Goku. "DIE!"Yelled Terror while he fired more energy blasts causing his bomb to grow in size and power. The bomb on Terror's side was so massive it started to engulf Torock's bomb.It only had a small opening until the bomb would be absorbed.But at the last second Torock fired a minature version of the Crimson Omega in the opening and made the bomb implode. "No!"Yelled Terror as his energy went to waste. But the bomb was so powerful it created a minature black hole sucking up anything and destroying everything it sucked up. "This is my chance."Thought Torock. Torock transported behind Terror and got him in a choke hold. "What...what are you doing!?"Asked Terror. "Doing what I should have done long ago.Killing you!"Yelled Torock. "Don't you'll kill yourself along with me!"Yelled Terror. "If that's what it takes then so be it!"Said Torock before he charged toward the black hole. "Torock no!"Yelled Goku and Vegeta. But before Torock threw himself into the black hole he transported below the hole.Terror fell toward the black hole but then Torock absorbed it with his Absorbtion Field. "What!"Yelled the falling Terror. "Now you pay for the deaths you've caused!Crimson Hole Cannon!"Shot by Torock who used this new technique to trap Terror in the hole. "Get me out now or you'll all pay!"Yelled the now powerless Terror. "Goodbye Terror you have claimed many lives but no more you are finished forever.Your not going to hurt anyone anymore if your fried."Said Torock before shooting Terror toward the Sun. "You...you win..."Thought Terror in his mind before being eradicated by the Sun's blaze. "I can't believe it.He's finally gone.Thank you both if it wern't for you to I wouldn't have made."Thanked Torock. "Your welcome."Welcomed both Goku and Vegeta. Chapter 7-New Friend Torock would stay with the Z-Fighters for the next three years after the events that happened that day.They would have many more challenges before Torock left. Two weeks later: "Come on Kakarot you can do better than that."Said Torock as he laughed at Goku who was trying to make his own Absorbtion Field. "Whoa I think I've had enough for today.What about we go home and get something to eat?"Asked Goku. "Fine with me!"Said Torock excitedly. "Same here!"Agreed Goten,Trunks,and Vegeta. The Saiyans went to Capsule Corp to eat a great celebration feast for beating Terror. "I would like to congraduate the three Saiyans that defeated Terror.Torock,Goku,and my Vegeta."Said Bulma. "Thank you Bulma.I used my Scouter the other day and looked for any Saiyan vehicles left in the universe because I can't locate vehicles with my Ki.I also used it to locate any other Scouters that Saiyans may have.I talked to people on my Scouter and there are more Saiyans out there.My wife is one of them."Explained Torock. "Your wife?"Asked Goku. "Yes my wife was coming with me but decided to train on an extra planet before coming here with me.She is currently the only female Super Saiyan."Said Torock. "Female...Super Saiyan?Questioned Goku. "About time."Said Chi-Chi. "Finally a female Super Saiyan.Whats her name?"Asked Bulma. "Her name is Kelta.We grew up together and were friends for a long time.But we mainly trained together until we were older."Explained Torock. "Well thats such a romantic story of love.Unlike you Vegeta."Said Bulma. "Hey what did I do?!"Asked Vegeta. As everyone laughed and talked Kelta was making her way toward Earth in her pod. Thrity Minutes Later: "She's coming!"Said Torock with excitement in his voice. "Oh I can't wait to see the only Super Saiyan girl!"Said both Chi-Chi and Bulma. The Saiyan pod finally landed on Earth and with it Kelta came out. "There she is.My sweet Kelta."Said Torock as his heart skipped a beat. "Hello Torock.I see you made new friends.I have a suprise for you."Said Kelta before she took something out of the pod. When she turned around she was holding something...it was a baby! "Is that...what I...think it is?"Asked Torock while his expression turned suprised. "Yes its our baby.I wanted to keep it a suprise so thats why I went to another planet before coming here.I've been waiting for you to help me name him."Explained Kelta. "I can't believe it...my own son."Said Torock as he almost cried. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed at the sight of the baby. "He's so cute."Said Bulma. "He looks just like you Torock."Admitted Goku. "I've got a name for him.He can be named Tyrin."Said Kelta. "Why Tyrin?"Asked Torock. "Well the last few days he has been a handful.Tyrin sounds like tyrant.But he's our little tyrant."Said Kelta as she kissed their son Tyrin. "Well that works for me."Said Torock while he walked over to his son and kissed his wife. Tyrin stared at his father and reached out for him. "Come here...my son."Said Torock before he grabbed his son and hugged him. Everyone went back into the Capsule Corp to find out more about Kelta. "So when did you turn into a Super Saiyan Kelta?"Asked Goku. "Well when I was 5 years old,Torock and I where on a mission together at the time of the destruction of planet Vegeta.When Torock and I heard of the "event" we found out that my parents were killed.Torock's parents were also killed on Frieza's ship earlier that day.We were fighting our way through armies of some kind of alien to get a part for a ship that Frieza needed.Then we heard the news of our parents death.It threw us into a frenzy and then we transformed."Explained Kelta. "Kakarot you were a baby at that time right?"Asked Torock. "Yeah I was sent to Earth at that time."Resonded Goku. "So you never knew Bardock?Let me tell you what I know.He was the most powerful of the low-class Saiyans.He was eradicated by Frieza from his most powerful attack."Said Torock. "I'm glad that Frieza is gone.He deserved what he got."Admitted Goku. The Next Day: After the day before everyone spent the night at the Capsule Corp because by the time they were going to leave it was late. "Goten give me the remote it's my house!"Commanded Trunks. "No I wanna watch cartoons!"Yelled Goten. "Goten your ten years old why do you still like cartoons anyway!?"Asked Trunks as he chased Goten. Trunks finally tackled Goten and stole the remote. "Now I get to watch Wresling!"Said Trunks with excitement. "We will be right back after this commercial break."Said the Announcer of the Wresling show. "Thanks a lot Goten now I have to wait 5 minutes to watch the show again!"Sarcasticly said by Trunks. "No problem Trunks."Said Goten. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!"Yelled Trunks. "Welcome all fans of the World Martial Arts Tournament.If you like fighting for prize money come to our Tournament to win cash and fame!It's the same place from the previous Tournaments!Said the Tournament Announcer. "DAD!Yelled Trunks. "We heard it son."Responded Vegeta. "Tournament?"Asked Torock. "Yeah every year there's a World Tournament that we usaully go to.Do you want to go?"Asked Goku. "Sure!"Answered Torock. "But if you go against a human please don't fight at your most powerful strength.Also there's a qualifying round were you hit a machine so don't hit it at full force like Vegeta did because you'll destroy it."Explained Goku So once again the Z-Fighters headed toward a Tournament. Chapter 8-Martial Arts Tournament Suprise! The Z-Fighters were in Bulma's Capsule Corp ship on their way to the tournament discussing the rules to Torock. "So there's no killing right?"Asked Torock. "Right."Responded Goku. When they landed,the ship teleported to an unknown location in an area that looked like a giant desert. "Is this supposed to happen?"Asked Torock. "No!"Answered Goku. Suddenly before they can figure out anything a creature appeared before them.It looked like Cooler. "Hello my 'guest'."Greeted the unknown Cooler like creature. Category:Zel'no'di Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball